Cluedo
by BingQing
Summary: After an 8 year hiatus, I figured, why not give it another try. Set in 1960's China. A twist to the famous mystery crime fiction board game: Clue…


Victim:  
Naraku Shikon (Black/Boddy)

Suspects:  
Sango Taijiya (Scarlet)  
Using the alias of Scarlet, Sango Taijiya was a famous painter in Shanghai. She was an illegitimate daughter of the wealthy businessman Mr. Shako Shikon…

Miroku Hoshi (Mustard)  
Since meeting her in his high school class, he had always treated Sango Taijiya as his only love. Something happened three years ago had changed everything between them…

Inuyasha (Green)  
From time to time, Naraku would contact him for secret businesses. His relationship with the Shanghai mafia had created his shady background…

Kagura Oogami (Peacock)  
The daughter of a wealthy and well-known restaurant's owner, she was pursued by Naraku. However, she knew perfectly what her boyfriend was doing behind her back, chasing after other girls…

Kanna Nogami (White)  
Used to be a famous actress, she had now become the chef for the Shikon family. However, she desired more for her life…

Byakuya Madono (Plum)  
As the lawyer working for the Shikon family, he had gained fame throughout the years. Yet, he had a secret of his own…

Setting: 1960s China

A twist to the famous mystery crime fiction board game: Clue (or Cluedo)…

**Chapter 1**

Twisting and turning, she was unable to fall asleep on the wooden passenger bed. Sighing, she sat up and moved towards the small desk by the window. After lighting the lantern atop the desk, she pulled out the chair, took a seat on the chair, and started to stare at the yellowish paper in front of her. A breeze of wind blew into the cabin from the window as the train steadily traveled across a quiet night.

Troubled, she picked up the yellowish paper and began to reread the letter that was addressed to her,

"Sister Sango,

It is unfortunate for me to write to you for the reason of letting you know that our father has passed away last week. In order for the lawyer to carry out his will, you must be present. Please try to get to our father's Hilltop Mansion at Jiangxi as soon as possible. Let me know when you are coming so I can arrange for someone to pick you up at the train station.

Your Brother Naraku"

Before Sango Taijiya could put down the letter on the desk, the train suddenly came to an abrupt halt. She was knocked down onto the floor by the sudden change in momentum. As she tried to gather herself up, a person had already entered the cabin through the window and knocked out the light of the lantern. Sango wanted to shout, but a hand had already covered Sango's mouth before any sound could escape from her mouth. The unidentified person whispered softly into her right ear, "Hush. Don't make a sound."

It was that familiar and comfortable voice that seemed to calm Sango down. His voice, so tendered and secured, was something she had longed to hear for so long. While her mind lingered into her past memory, a sudden knock at the cabin's door shattered her thoughts into pieces.

"Follow me," he took her right hand and pulled her out of the train's window. She almost fell with her head first before he lifted her up from the ground. As they started to run away from the train, they could hear loud noises filled the cabin that they just escaped out of. Sango inhaled deeply as the person in front of her sped up. The corners of her eyes caught sight of three to four masked persons running behind them in a distant.

As they made a quick turn around a row of houses, they slid into a huge dimly lighted barn. Without startling any of the cattle inside the barn, they climbed onto the second floor through a long, wooden ladder, and hid behind stacks of boxes. They sat down with shoulder touching shoulder; her hand was still held by his.

Villagers around seemed to be awakened by the racket created by the newly arrived masked men. Several villagers holding axes and broomsticks shouted at the masked men. After a few moments of verbal exchanges, the leader of the masked men seemed to give up on the chase. He led his men away and disappeared quickly. The villagers dispersed and returned to catch on some sleep.

As silent fell once again, Sango pulled her hand back, and asked, "Could we leave now, Miroku?"

Miroku Hoshi shook his head and whispered back, "No, let's wait until dawn arrives." He took out a pocket watch and studied the time.

She wanted to ask him so many questions, but it would not be a wise decision to ask them now. As she pondered boringly, her eyelids started to weight heavier. Slowly, her head fell upon Miroku's shoulder as she drifted to sleep.

While Sango had fallen asleep, Miroku was unable to do so. He studied her facial countenance; she really did not change much with the passage of time. It was almost three years since they had last met. And for the past three years, each and every day he had been thinking about her. He often wondered whether she had been doing the same thing as well, thinking about him all the time.

Quickly, he dismissed that thought, for his heart would still ache when he recalled how she had broken up with him. Besides, he had obligation on his own part too, for a ring on his engagement finger provided the biggest proof.

He closed his eyes and let darkness cleared out his confused mind…

Inside a luxurious two-story mansion, Naraku Shikon sat awakened on his bed. As a soft tap came at the door, Naraku stepped off the bed with the slightest movement possible, for he did not want to awake the woman sleeping beside him. He quickly exited the room and joined his servant who waited for him obediently.

Kanna Nogami, the woman still on the bed, stirred in her sleep. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and dressed up quickly. She sneaked out of the room, following Naraku and his servant closely behind. She witnessed them walking down the stairs and settling in a small guest room at the first landing. She quickly hid behind an enclosed area around the stairwell, a place where she could hear from the guest room.

A man clad with black was already waiting for Naraku inside the guest room. When Naraku and his servant entered, he remained seated in the brown leather chair. He smiled at Naraku and greeted him, "Naraku, I am sorry for interrupting your sleep, but Myoga said you wanted to see me." He tapped his half-gone cigar on a small porcelain container before continuing, "So what do you want from me this time?"

Although Naraku was used to his guest's behaviors, sometimes he still could feel anger rushing in his blood. However, he happened to have a better mood that night. He settled into a comfortable sofa and crossed his legs. He uttered, "I have a new assignment for you." He paused to think of something, then continued, "If the men I sent tonight failed to do what they were asked to do, then please take care of my sister for me." He waved his hand in front of his throat as if to mimic the action of cutting his throat.

"Your sister?" the guest asked curiously, "I did not know you had a sister. May you enlighten me further?"

Naraku smirked at the question as if it was amusing. He explained slowly, "My father had an affair many years ago with a talented painter. The woman gave birth to a baby girl, carrying the same artistic talents as her." He looked at the guest straight into the eyes, "The girl is a famous painter now, known as Scarlet."

Upon hearing the name "Scarlet", the guest knitted his eyebrows. Of course he knew her. He still remembered the fateful encounter he had with her three years ago. He inhaled deeply and asked, "May I ask the reason why you would want her dead?"

Naraku sat back and grinned slightly. He answered, "I don't want to share my wealth with my half-sister. I don't think anyone would do that, right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did not answer to the question. He bit his lips and asked, "So when should I commence the assignment?"

Naraku fixed his long sleeping robe and got ready to get up from the sofa. He yarned and answered, "Don't worry Inuyasha. She will be here soon."

Sun rays slipped through the cracks of the wooden planks of the barn, waking up Sango from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she found Miroku was gone from her side. She looked around worriedly, until she found him on the ground level gathering milk from a cooperative cow. She wondered how Miroku managed to tame the cow to cooperate with him.

After fifteen minutes, Miroku returned to the second level of the barn, carrying with him two bottles of milk and two slices of bread. He handed one bottle and one slice of bread to Sango while took a seat next to Sango. He whispered, "Have breakfast."

Sango bit into the bread and took a sip from the bottle. The milk was still lukewarm and tasted surprisingly sweet. She continued to eat away while looking at Miroku. Her eyes rested upon the shining ring on his third finger of his right hand. She put down the bread and finally asked sourly, "Are you engaged?"

Miroku avoided Sango's gaze. He emptied the milk bottle, and replied curtly, "Yes."

Sango looked down and finished her breakfast in silence. She knew perfectly the two of them could never be together after what happened three years ago. She whispered, "I shall continue on my journey now

Miroku held onto Sango's left wrist and warned her against leaving, "Why do want to go to meet your brother when you know the road will only lead you to death?"

Sango shook her wrist off and replied sternly, "I don't care." She climbed down the ladder and landed on the ground level of the barn. Miroku followed her quickly and asked, "Do you even understand what kind of situation you are in now? Those men I rescued you from last night were sent by your brother."

Determinedly, Sango answered without looking back at Miroku, "Although this road may lead to death, I will still take it. And it is none of your business." She carefully made her way out of the barn, leaving Miroku staring at her back.

Sighing deeply to himself, Miroku followed Sango's footsteps. He knew how stubborn Sango could get. Even though he could not stop her from going forward, he would protect her from any danger that may harm her.

Sensing Miroku following closely behind her, Sango continued to walk forward without taking a glance back. Soon, she reached the train station and purchased herself a ticket to Jiangxi. As she boarded the train, rain had started to fall.

The train cabin that Sango and Miroku were assigned to was only half full. Sango took a seat at the front row by the window. She extended her hand out of the window to let rain drops fell on her palm. An old memory started to replay in her mind…

[Flashback]

Sango pushed the paintbrush made out of glass from her desk down to floor, crashing the glass into thousands of pieces. Tears filled her eyes and had started to roll down. She looked at Miroku and shouted, "It's over between us. I don't want to see you anymore. Get out!"

Miroku looked at the glass pieces on the floor. The glass paintbrush was a birthday gift he had given her last year on her birthday. He stared heart-brokenly back at Sango and asked, "Why? We are perfect together. Why do you want to break up with me now?"

Sango pointed her finger to the door and said clearly, "I told you to get out! My love for you has died. I don't love you anymore. Please get out from my sight immediately." She took a seat on her bed and folded her arms across her chest.

Not knowing what to say, Miroku could only shake his head at the absurdity of her request. He slowly walked out the door and exited the apartment, with his heart already broken into pieces…

[End of Flashback]


End file.
